The Quiz
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Kitty sends Rouge an online quiz in an attempt to force her to admit her true feelings about Remy. Oneshot ROMY! Please R


**Title:** _The Quiz_

**Author: **_Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Category: **_X-Men Evolution_

**Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

**Pairing: **_ROMY_

**Status:** _Complete_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of it_

**Summary: **_Kitty sends Rouge an online quiz in an attempt to force her to admit her true feelings about Remy._

**Rogue's AOL screen name: **southern goth 403

**Kitty's AOL screen name: **fuzzy blue kittens

* * *

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Rogue, like, r u there?

**southern goth 403: **No, she isn't here; she was abducted by aliens.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Very funny, Rogue. Everyone knows that there's, like, no such things as aliens.

**southern goth 403: **You keep telling yourself that.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Anyways… I, like, saw something online that I want u to try out.

**southern goth 403: **Kitty, if this is another free laptop giveaway, those aren't really free so I'm not even going to waste my time.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **No, it's not a free giveaway. It's just a short online quiz.

**southern goth 403: **Forget it. Those things are a waste of time.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Rogue, please? This one's, like, totally worth it.

**southern goth 403:** (sigh) Fine.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Okay, here it is: Is It Love?

**southern goth 403:** (Glares) Kitty…

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Just give it a shot, Rogue. It's not gonna, like, kill u or anything.

**southern goth 403:** (dramatic sigh) The things I do for you... All right. I'll be back in a few minutes.

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Okay.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she clicked on the link. After a few moments, the quiz popped up. 'Okay, first question…' 

**Name:**

'Easy enough'

**Name: **Rogue

**Age: **20

**BF/GF Name:**

Rogue blinked at the screen. 'What the hell is Kitty playing at?' she wondered as she pulled up the IM window.

* * *

**southern goth 403: **Kitty… BF/GF Name? 

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Just humor me and, like, put Remy's full name.

* * *

Rogue sighed as she pulled the quiz back up. 

**BF/GF Name: **Remy Etienne LeBeau

She scrolled down to the next question.

**Die for them: yes, no, in a heartbeat, or maybe?**

Rogue frowned and instantly moved the mouse to the 'no', but she stopped short of clicking on it. Her mind wandered to a recent event while the cursor hovered over the 'no'.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

Rogue watched in horror as a guard pulled out a gun and aimed it at Remy. There was no way she'd be able to reach the guard and disarm him in time - he was too far away. Without a second thought, Rogue shoved Remy out of the way as she heard the gunshots. The two mutants hit the ground hard. Rogue rolled over, ignoring the sharp pain in her side and her shoulder, turning just in time to see Cyclops blast the guard with his eye beams.

"Chere?"

She looked up to find the concerned looking Cajun holding out his hand to help her up. Rogue nearly took him up on his offer before she realized that her hand was ungloved. Instead she waved him off and hissed painfully as she clumsily regained her footing.

"Chere? Y' be okay?" Gambit asked worriedly as she stumbled forward slightly.

"Ah'm fahne, Swamp Rat," she said as she brushed off his attempts to help steady her. She was a bit dizzy but she sure as hell didn't need _his_ help.

"No, y' no' be fine, mon chere. Y' been shot."

"Ah am fahne; and Ah'm not yah chere, Swamp-" she didn't get to finish as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She stumbled backwards and would have collapsed if a strong pair of arms hadn't caught her.

" 's okay, chere, Remy got y'," he said as he shifted her a bit to carry her more easily.

She almost missed his next whispered words as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Remy no' let y' go eit'er, chere."

_**End of Flashback.

* * *

**_

Rogue frowned at the screen. By the time they had gotten back to the Institute, Hank hadn't thought she would make it - she wouldn't have made it if Logan hadn't transferred some of his healing abilities to her. She had taken two bullets for him that day, and if she was to be honest with herself, she knew she'd do it again. He was her team mate and her friend, she rationalized, of course she'd sacrifice her life for him.

Rogue moved the cursor to the 'in a heartbeat' option and clicked on it.

**Date hooked up:**

Rogue sighed as she pulled up the AIM window once more.

* * *

**southern goth 403: **Kitty, what the hell do you expect me to put for 'Date hooked up'? 

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Just put, like, the date u met him, Rogue.

* * *

Rogue clicked the window down and pulled the quiz back up. 

**Date hooked up: **May 11, 2002

She scrolled down to the final question.

**How do you feel 'round em?**

Rogue grinned. Finally and easy one.

**How do you feel 'round em? **Annoyed

Rogue clicked the 'Submit' button and waited for the results.

**You are… **LIAR!

Rogue growled as she pulled up the AIM window once more.

* * *

**southern goth 403: **Kitty, your quiz is broken. 

**fuzzy blue kittens: **What? It wouldn't give u an answer?

**southern goth 403: **Oh, no, it gave me an answer alright. The stupid thing called me a Liar!

**fuzzy blue kittens: **LOL

**southern goth 403:** (glares)

**fuzzy blue kittens: **Rogue, there's only two questions u could've, like, lied about, so just think long and hard about it and put a different answer.

**southern goth 403:** (growls) Fine.

* * *

Rogue pulled the quiz back up and went back to the last question. This had to be the one since she'd been honest about the only other option. 

**How do you feel 'round em?**

To be honest, there was no one way she felt about him. She trusted him more than anyone else; he made her feel like she could drop her masks and just be herself with him. Yet at the same time, he made her feel annoyed, anxious, comfortable, uncomfortable, and above all else: confused.

**How do you feel 'round em? **Confused

**You are… **not as confused as you think you are, but you'll be together forever. You are soul mates.

Rogue gaped at the screen in front of her. "Ah'm screwed," she mumbled in shock.

**The End.**

* * *

This is my first X-Men fic, so please let me know what you thought of it. Flames and constructive criticism are always welcome too. 


End file.
